


All of Time and Space

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Where do you want to go first?"





	All of Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, Any, time travel vacation

"Where do you want to go first?" Jack asked, holding Ianto's hand tightly in on hand, the other waving at the portal in front of them. "Anywhere, anytime."

"Past or future?"

Jack nodded, smiling softly at the look of wonder on his boyfriend's face. "Anywhere you want."

Ianto turned away from the portal for the first time since they arrived and looked at Jack. "There are so many things I want to see."

"We can see them all."

"What about our job?"

"It'll still be here when we come back, I promise. For us, it could be weeks, for everyone else we will we will only be gone seconds."

Ianto leaned up and pressed his lips to Jack's in a soft kiss. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."


End file.
